1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water cooler apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water cooler drain pan apparatus wherein the same is arranged for a condensation collection pan formed of a polymeric material mounted as an insert within a lower end portion of the water cooler housing side wall in contiguous communication with the water cooler floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accumulation of condensation and moisture by utilizing a non-corrosive material is utilized in various prior art environments to avoid corrosion effected by typical condensation. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,335 to Buonaura wherein a shower plate is arranged for accommodating water flow thereon formed of a polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,671 to Taylor sets forth a drain pan mounted in an underlying relationship relative to a water heater assembly utilizing a fixed alarm to indicate accumulation of fluid within the drain pan structure, wherein the fixed alarm utilizes a rigid contact probe arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,360 to Baird sets forth a water heater collection pan for positioning underlying a water heater assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,398 to Mustee and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,617 to Frazier utilize shower stall or bathing fixtures formed of a polymeric material to accommodate moisture.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water cooler drain pan apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an accumulation pan structure to receive water flow thereon and avoid damage to associated housing integrity of the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.